<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finn by written_in_starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180792">Finn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight'>written_in_starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the original rewrite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, also very lowkey and only at the beginning, but will is still angsty, they smol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something strange about the two boys who just moved in down the street. After all, it takes somebody either incredibly stupid or particularly <i>gifted</i> to wander the woods with the confidence they have. And if Finn knows his best friend at all, she's going to do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of the mystery of these twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the original rewrite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now we do a little hop and a skip back in time, to when the kiddos were smol and just meeting each other. For reference, previously in Melody and Will's stories, they're around 15/16. Here and in Jared's (which is next), they're about 7/8.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One minute, Finn was chasing Melody, the wind rushing through his fur as he ran. The next, Melody suddenly stopped and shifted back into a human. Caught by surprise, Finn ran into her with a yelp.</p><p>Melody turned to him. “Shh!”</p><p>Finn shifted back, rubbing at his nose. “Why’d you stop?” Wary of her earlier shushing, he kept his voice low.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear them?”</p><p>“Hear what?” Finn wrinkled his nose, but the pain from running into Melody was slowly going away, so he figured he was probably fine.</p><p>Melody shushed him again, pointing through the bush they were crouched behind.</p><p>Finn pouted at the second shushing, but peeked through the branches. He couldn’t see anybody, but it wasn’t long before he heard what Melody had.</p><p>“Jared, come on.” If Finn had to guess, the voice belonged to a boy around their age. “If Mom realizes we’ve left the backyard, we’re dead! <em>I’m</em> dead!”</p><p>“What Mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” said another boy, accompanied by the sound of crackling leaves and branches underfoot.</p><p>“It’s not hard to see we’ve left,” the first boy hissed.</p><p>“And we can tell her we were exploring the neighborhood, no big deal,” the second replied.</p><p>“<em>Jared</em>,” the first boy whined.</p><p>Melody suddenly hopped to her feet, and Finn barely bit back a yelp as he scrambled to his feet so as to not be left behind.</p><p>Moments later, the two boys broke into view, only to stop short at the sight of Melody and Finn.</p><p>“Hey!” Melody greeted brightly. “You two must be new here, huh?”</p><p>There was a pause, then the boy in the lead crossed his arms, a small grin on his face. “What gave it away?” he asked.</p><p>“The fact you two are exploring the woods.”</p><p>To Finn’s surprise, the boy’s grin spread wider. “Oh, because of the rumors that these woods are full of wolves and other dangerous animals? Yeah, we know.”</p><p>“But you’re not scared?” Melody asked.</p><p>“Looks like his friend is,” Finn muttered to Melody.</p><p>The other boy must have heard him though, because Finn suddenly found himself the focus of his dark grey glare. “I’m not scared,” he snapped. “I’m worried that Mom’s gonna notice us gone, and then <em>I’m </em>gonna take the blame for <em>his </em>harebrained scheme.”</p><p>“Chill out, I’ll take the blame,” the other boy said.</p><p>“You and I both know that’s not how this works!”</p><p>“I’m Melody, and this is Finn,” Melody interrupted them. “What’s your names?”</p><p>“I’m Jared, and the worrywart is my brother Will.”</p><p>“Brat.” Will shoved at Jared, who took it in stride without losing his cocky grin.</p><p>“Where do you guys live?” Melody asked.</p><p>“Um,” Jared hesitated, turning to Will.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “I don’t have the address memorized yet, but it’s on Maple Avenue. That’s all I know.”</p><p>“Oh, I know where you guys are!” Melody said. “Finn and I live a little ways down the street.”</p><p>“Cool!” Jared turned to Will. “See? We have a cover story.”</p><p>“You’d better hope it works,” Will muttered.</p><p>Finn checked the time, then nudged Melody. “It’s almost dinnertime.”</p><p>Melody’s eyes widened. “Oh shoot.” She turned back to the brothers. “D’you need help finding your way back to your house? Finn and I gotta head back for dinner but we can drop you off first.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice. I dunno about Will but I’m kinda hopelessly lost,” Jared laughed.</p><p>“I’d be fine,” Will said. “But yeah, help back isn’t a bad idea.”</p><p>“C’mon then!” Melody bounced off without any more preamble, leaving Finn in her wake as usual.</p><p>Jared and Melody kept up the same chatty banter throughout their walk back, with Finn occasionally adding his two cents and Will piping in with sassy commentary, until the brothers disappeared through the front door of their house.</p><p>It was then that Finn decided to broach the subject. “Whatcha thinking?”</p><p>Melody frowned at the closed door. “There’s something weird about them,” she murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Finn agreed.</p><p>“Not scared at all,” Melody mused.</p><p>“D’you think they’re like us?” Finn asked.</p><p>“Maybe. There’s only one way to find out though.”</p><p>“Asking?”</p><p>“Do you really think they’d tell us?” Melody laughed. “Nah Finn, we gotta watch them. Be sneaky spies.”</p><p>Finn checked the time. “Can being sneaky wait till later? I gotta get home.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, so do I. Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Finn promised. Whatever mystery these brothers were hiding, Finn was sure that he and Melody could get to the bottom of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>